


Her True Family

by nowiloveandwilllove



Series: Before and Ever After [2]
Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowiloveandwilllove/pseuds/nowiloveandwilllove
Summary: What I imagined how the Shaw-Lennox family would react to Margaret's engagement.





	Her True Family

“Really, Henry! Where is Margaret?” Edith asked her brother-in-law. 

“I already told you, Edith” Henry answered with exasperation. “She decided to return to Milton”

“Yes she did. Both of you did. Both of you were suppose to return to London as well.” Margaret should be here, she thought. Her cousin should be here with her. Margaret would marry Henry and they could all live here and be happy in Harley Street. A pair of cousins married to a pair of brothers. 

“Mama please do something” Edith decided to plead to her mother who was sitting on the other end of the chaise longue. “What on earth could have possessed my cousin's mind to go with that tradesman?” 

“Edith, I myself don't agree with Margaret’s decision” Mrs. Shaw took a sip of her tea “but the decision is still hers and she made it. I must confess when I asked Margaret during the exhibition if Mr. Thornton is someone we should know I never thought he would be known to us like this”

“The exhibition?” Edith tried to remember “I don't recall meeting a Mr. Thornton from the exhibition.”

“You did not meet him, Edith” Henry explained to a still bewildered Edith. “But he and Margaret had a short meeting until he had to leave for Milton”

“I should meet him.” Edith declared “I should like to meet the northern tradesman who succeeded in  persuading my cousin away from us, her true family”


End file.
